


Lets Fall in Love for the Night

by Jojo_Ana



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, High School, jennie and lisa are extras, kim taeyeon is a teacher, seulgi is best freend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_Ana/pseuds/Jojo_Ana
Summary: Wendy catches the eye of a certain senior after a performance and a fall.





	Lets Fall in Love for the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this on the bus oh lod. Song semi-inspired by Lets fall in love for the night by FINNEAS

The students in the auditorium bustled around. A few of the older classmen shouted orders to others, attempting to do last-minute preparations for the upcoming event. The ones preparing to perform start doing their respective pre-performance rituals. Some start jumping, trying to shake off the nerve. Others look over their program despite probably already knowing it by heart. Some look at phones and others just ramble. Butterflies floated throughout the whole building.

 

One of SM High’s most popular events. On top of that, it’s an opportunity opener for students. SM High’s highly acclaimed, The Talent Show. There are many reasons as to why one would audition for a spot on the show. Of course, they could follow through with the name and showcase their talent; maybe to get scouted, for funs, or even for the experience. But despite all these reasons, only one of the contestants got in for a “meaningful” cause. A mission to somehow catch the eyes of a certain cold-hearted queen. The current student body president. Irene Bae. And man, shy girl Wendy Son from Canada sure is shooting her shot.

———

“Jennie and Lisa, you two are up! Wendy Son, you’re next, go stand by!” A senior yells promptly, before making her way to another task.

As two girls adorned in girl crush outfits go on stage to perform, another girl grips her instrument tightly with nerves just steamrolling in. _Just breathe, you can do this. It’s just another performance_. The lights dim down as the two in the spotlight execute their moves with near perfection. Wendy stares upon the stage with a worried gaze. Looking down the neck of her electric guitar, she fingers through the song, lightly strumming the chords. Attempting to ignore the jitters, she looks around.

People move, aiming to get out of other people’s way while attempting to still be productive. For the most part, it was working. As Wendy continued to scan the crowd, her eyes momentarily lock with one person in particular. Her heart starts racing. Stopping her fingers from flying, she puts her instrument closer to her chest by clenching it securely with her hands. Trying not to look like a fool (not doing the best job) Wendy looks back on stage to see the two taking a bow. _How did 4 minutes pass already wtf?_

Irene Bae. The reason why she’s doing this mess. Hope to god this all works out. She just wants to be seen, for at least 3 minutes. That’s all she’s asking for.

“Mic check, mic check one two. Alright Wendy, you’re up. Say your name and strum a few notes for sound check. Sing a bit. Then do your performance, is that clear?” The teacher in charge of the whole fiasco, Ms. Kim Taeyeon says from the judges’ table. She cringes as feedback comes from the amp after plugging in her instrument. Still cringing, she faced forth. “Ummm… Yeah?” Wendy’s eyebrows and expression are uncontrollable. A few soft breathy laughs and chuckles could be heard from the scattered bunch. On Wendy’s face can be seen a very visible blush. A smile grows on Ms. Kim’s face, “Go ahead sweetie.”

Looking at the crowd in concern, Wendy starts, like the stuttering bubbling mess that she is. “Ummm, h-h-hello? M-my name is Wendy Son. I-I am the transfer student from Canada. You know, the p-place of maple syrup and hockey. Ai? Umm, anyways, I’m going to be singing the acoustic version of Let’s Fall in Love for the Night by FINNEAS. The clean version though, o-o-of course. Please enjoy? Please…” Wendy proceeds to play a few riffs from the top of her head, just a few simple chromatic runs with basic rhythms. Ms. Kim nods in acknowledgment. “Well, everything seems to be good. Wendy, you’re clear to perform.

Taking one final breath (and accidentally losing some of that air after looking at Irene who was speaking with another member of the stage crew) the rhythmic backtrack starts. Wendy begins. She looks at her down the neck of her guitar with half-lidded eyes. Wendy starts to relax, her muscles are no longer tense and she’s just breezing through the fingerings smoothly and with ease. She always looked different when she starts performing. For only 3 minutes, gone was the shy girl who could barely keep a conversation with another classmate. Gone was the girl who spoke in stutters. Shedding off that skin left a power vocal, hungry for connection.

_Let's fall in love for the night_  
_And forget in the morning_  
_Play me a song that you like_ _  
_ _You can bet I'll know every line_

Continuing with the rest of the song with eyes closed, Wendy ignores the rest of the world. She sings, trying to get her feelings out there. The hot smirk on her face tells others that screams, I _know_ I’m good. The performer looked hot. She finishes to song cleanly. When she opens her eyes, she found the small crowd looking at her in surprise (from what she couldn’t tell). Wendy slowly reverts back to her shell. _Oh my god, I did bad didn’t I. I knew this was a bad idea, why did I let Seulgi talk me into this. I knew it. I should ha_ -

Unsuspectingly to Wendy, the crowd that lost their voices found it again. They started to cheer and clap. Flustered, Wendy gives a deep bow, unplugs her guitar from the amp onstage and scurries off. As she runs off, she feels a strong presence staring holes into her. Thinking it was just someone random in the room. Yeah, that’s it.

 

If she looked back one more time, she would’ve seen Irene Bae looking at her with an unrecognizable gaze (though it looks close to admiration and a bit of fascination).

———

Wendy zooms backstage. Despite her fast movement, when someone talks to her, she stops to give them attention. She ain’t no rude binch. Many people comment on how good her voice is and asks how she has so much power in that small body of hers. She gives a small smile and just simply replies, “I practice, I guess.” After the spotlight on her was moved to the next act, she calms down. Interactions with other people were never her forte. “Seungwan!”

Surprised at the voice, Wendy turns ready to hit someone with her guitar. Screw the show, self-protection comes first! Reeling to a stop, Seulgi looks wide-eyed with her arms up ready to hit the guitar in case it comes flying. “Woah Woah WOAH! Hey now, is that the way you’re supposed to greet your best friend?!?”

The shorter lets out an airy chuckle and smiles an award-winning smile. “Well, did you see me?” In response, the other gives her brightest smile as well. “Yeah, you looked great.” The smile turned smug. “And I saw little miss president crush looking at you like your a snacc~” Letting out a yelp the young hurriedly puts both hands on the other’s mouth. “Not so loud!” Seulgi just licks her palm making her slap the former on her shoulder.

“So, any pre-performance activities?” Wendy shakes her head as the two walk to the back room to put away her instrument. “Nothing in particular, probably a bite if anything.” Snaking an around her friend’s waist, Seulgi suggests, “We should go for ramen or desert.”

“Random but acceptable, I’m down.”

“Let’s get this bread.” Finger signs gang gang.

“Stop”

“Wendy-ssi, Seulgi-ssi .”

Turning around, arm still around Wendy’s waist, they find madam president standing there. (Who lowkey looked at the arm around the waist with ice) Ever so observative, wide-eyed, Wendy’s back straightens and she immediately slaps Seulgi’s arm off her. “HIIIiiIi, Ms. Irene, a pleasure to see you, greetings and salutations!”

A smile slowly appears on the senior’s face. “Pleasure is mine. Your performance was great, I just wanted to tell you that before you leave. It seems that many others have already told you that, so, congratulations on that feat.”

“Thank you for the sentiment, its nothing,” Wendy says waving her hand on the hand in the air. Which mistakenly looking like a high five. As she puts her hand down, the president’s hand rises to match hers. _Shit_. Noticing her mistake, Irene brings her hand down to wipe against her pants. But it’s too late, because Wendy brings her hand up again. The younger let’s put a fake cough before slowly putting her hand down. They settle on a handshake. Which was just as awkward because due to their one brain cell, they shake hands on the same side. But despite that, the two keep their hands longer than normal. Having enough with being a third wheel, Seulgi pipes in, “Well we should really get going, we got some rituals to complete.”

Returning to reality, Irene gives an awkward laugh, “Yes, of course. Well, I should best be on my way. Good luck for tomorrow night Wendy-ssi. Fighting!” Awestruck Wendy replies, “Yee, sure you too.”

Irene gives a nod and a more genuine laugh, “You’re so cute.” And with that, she turns on her heel to get back to work, already barking orders at others.

Seulgi whistles, “So celebratory pre-game froyo?”

Wendy almost brain dead, “Yeah, game.”

———

“And that ends the story of how my pet goldfish both destroyed and sacrificed his livelihood to win the crack war.”

The duo makes their way out of the froyo shop, full of ramen and frozen yogurt. “So you’re telling me that your goldfish is unstoppable?”

“Yes.”

 

…

 

“That’s fair.”

“Anyways, Sooyoung went all like ohhh- oh look it’s madam president~” Behold, there stood Irene Bae in all of her greatness. “Shit, Seulgi hide me!” Behold, behind a tree hide Wendy Son in all of her cowardness.

“How you and the girl on stage is the same person astounds me, honestly.”  

Looking at a closer inspection, the elder wasn’t alone. Next to her was Bogum, the school’s resident pretty boy. And it seemed that Irene was extremely annoyed whilst Bogum just kept on talking. Nervously Wendy thinks aloud, “I wonder what’s making her look so peeved.”

Quickly a plan forms in Seulgi’s head. Smirking she grabs Wendy’s arm to drag her from the tree. “I don’t know, but you should find out.” Wendy starts sweating a bit more. “N-n-no I couldn’t possibly impose. I could ne-” she starts trying to pull away from her friend’s grasp.  But to no avail, she continues to get dragged before getting pushed onto the conversation. “As the great Justin Bieber once said, never say never~~” Literally. _Literally_

“All I’m saying is one date Irene, then I can show you-” “Ahh fuuu- watch out!” Stumbling in is Wendy as she falls into Irene’s arms. Wendy glances at Seulgi who has her lips puckered like a fish and is just egging Wendy on by doing a shooing motion with her hands. Her body was in a practical plank, slightly sideways to fit in Irene’s arms, her own arms in front of her like a vampire in a coffin. _Huh, Irene’s cold_.

In her still fallen position, she looks up at Irene’s face to find distress. Racking her brain, Wendy thinks of an excuse. “Oh hey Irene, I was looking for you everywhere. Me and Seulgi already went for froyo, but we can still go to uhhh,” she looks around her surrounding area, “to that coffee shop called Bart Bart’s Caffeine Heaven.”

A bit annoyed, the pretty boy gives a look at the girl in the arms of the one he’s courting. “Ummm, I was talking to her first excuse you.”

Just dealing with the position, Wendy speaks in sarcastic, “And you’re intruding in our time so bye, bye~” Wendy lifts an arm to wave.

Catching the hint, Irene realizes her chance to no longer be bothered by the testosterone. “Well, Bogum-ssii, I will have to refuse your offer. Wendy and I will be hanging out. Thank you.” The annoyance from Irene seems to have transferred to Bogum as he says fine and grumbles as he leaves.

Remembering where she was Wendy quickly scrambles out of the arms of her crush. She also realizes what she just did and starts hyperventilating. “Holy shit I did that. Seulgi I did something. Oh my god I did that.” She looks directly at Irene in the eyes in lowkey fear. “Oh shit, sorry for falling for- _fuck_ , into you.” Wendy rapidly turns her head to the side, rubbing her neck. Irene smiles appreciatively at the girl in front of her. “No worries, in fact, I’d like to thank you for saving me from that situation.” Recalling a minor detail while she was in Irene’s arms, “Oh yeah, you seem cold so here.” Taking off her jacket left Wendy a bit warmer compared to when she had her jacket on. Fire burns on her face. Because her arms are exposed due to a tank top and her abs are for all to see because of it being a crop top. _Why did I have to wear this today I’m such an idiot_. She brings her left arm to hug the other absentmindedly.

Mirthfully, Irene receives the jacket from the younger, hiding a bit in the fabric. An idea seems to pop in her head, as she sports a similar look to one the Seulgi wore previously. “So, Bart Bart’s huh?” Anxiously, Wendy looks around her to find that Seulgi, has in fact, yeeted. Peeking at her phone to “check the time” she finds a notification from messenger.

[Seulbeeeear] Bitch this is your chance better fucking take it hhaahhaaahahaha 6:39 P.M

_Oh this betrayal, bitch._

“Well, only if you want to go of course, b-b-but anywhere else is fine,” says Wendy sheepishly as she can’t even look up from her ever so interesting shoelaces.

Smiling, “I’d like that actually. How about tomorrow as well. For a pre-performance meal. _I like to push my luck_.” Realizing the implication Wendy continues, “That’s fine of course. I hope to think that this is a date _so take my hand, let’s take a drive_.” Timidly Wendy gives a hand to the elder. She takes it. Happily, the two, hand in hand, head to Bart Bart’s for a drink. And it's the first steps to a relationship moving forward. And (crossing fingers) the first steps for something more in the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read it!


End file.
